Banalidad del MAL
by borahaelol
Summary: "En una reunión de urgencia con el parlamento dada está mañana, el primer ministro David Ben – Gurión ha anunciado que Eren Jaeger buscado por su implicación en el asesinato por los nazis de seis millones de judíos se encuentra ahora mismo encarcelado en suelo Israel. Será sometido a juicio por crímenes contra la humanidad y el pueblo judío. Viva…"


**Advertencia:** _Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. ¡Armin ya conoció el mar!_

 **...**

* * *

 **..**

 **.**

 **E** ra la mañana de un viernes trece cuando Erwin Smith tocó mi puerta trayendo tu noticia. En bata, con los rayos del sol atravesando mi mejilla izquierda; la cálidez no me había abandonado desde aquel escape que fue tu redención a mí.

Desde la puerta de mi balcón abierto pude escuchar aplausos y celebración a punta de risas. Yo no tenía las razones para celebrar pese a ser un judío que sufrió por la guerra. Debido a que la guerra me quitó muchas cosas, casi todo; ahora mi propio pueblo me quitaba lo último, lo último que me quedaba y no sabía sí eso era lo mejor.

Soy un filósofo político. Comencé mis estudios antes de que la Segunda Guerra Mundial estallara y la terminé justo un año antes de que Hitler invadiera Polonia. En ese tiempo, me gane mucho prestigio, cosa que sirvió bastante los primeros meses para ocultarme en casas de altos mandos nazi. Sin embargo, no duró mucho. Luego, todos ellos comenzaron corromperse, identificados ya con la cuestión judía. Ese fue el menor de mis males.

"Esta en todos los periódicos…" comentó Smith mientras se instalada un incómodo silencio entre nosotros. De fondo, la gente continuaba celebrando en un día bello, deslumbrado mientras que mi corazón se desbocaba y un pitido se alojaba en mi oído. Pude observar como Erwin cerraba lentamente la puerta de mi balcón.

Aproveché para ocultar el temblor de mis piernas y controlarlo. Chasqueé los dientes, manteniendo la compostura.

"¿Dónde estaba?" pregunté con desdén, luego de un tiempo. En ese momento, no pudo mirarme a los ojos directamente. Se sentía desencajado.

"En Buenos Aires, Argentina…" yo abrí los ojos ante la clara mención, con los nudillos de mi mano apoyados en mi mentón. Le envié una mirada para que continuara. Carraspeó "Lo encontraron mientras caminaba por la acera de una calle..."

"¿Yendo a casa?" dije con un camuflado todo sarcástico.

"Seguramente." Él sí lo dijo en serio. Me sentí celoso.

"Mierda. No puedo creer como pudo llegar tan lejos…" comenté al aire tratando de que no se me notara mi luto, mi completo luto por él.

"Le darán juicio en Jerusalén, en una corte Israelí"

Mis ojos se ensombrecieron. Erwin no pudo mirarme mucho más tiempo, bajo la mirada.

"Lo lamento"

"No digas estupideces." respondí hostilmente "en vez de estar disculpándote, sé de utilidad y prende la maldita radio. Quiero escucharlo."

Él no objetó y se dirigió a mi pequeña radio, que se hallaba encima de la barra de la cocina. Con pasos lentos e inseguros, me encaminé hacía las sillas de mi mesa redonda, con la intención de escuchar el discurso desde ese lugar. Mientras Erwin ponía la estación, prendí mi cigarrillo de repuesto, mientras sentía como la cabeza me palpitaba de repente.

Joder. No otra vez.

Cuando di la primera piteada, la voz del interlocutor llenó mis oídos:

 _"En una reunión de urgencia con el parlamento dada está mañana, el primer ministro David Ben – Gurión ha anunciado que Eren Jaeger buscado por su implicación en el asesinato por los nazis de seis millones de judíos se encuentra ahora mismo encarcelado en suelo Israel. Será sometido a juicio por crímenes contra la humanidad y el pueblo judío. Viva…"_

La conexión comenzó a fallar y yo agradecí ello, más cuando Erwin me hizo el favor de apagar el aparato. Ya no quería escuchar más, me estaban surgiendo unas grandes ganas de vomitar. Le di una piteada más prolongada a mi cigarro al tanto que escondía mis manos en mis piernas, debajo de la mesa, y movía mi pie. Estaba perdiendo el control

"Levi…" murmuró mi nombre, Erwin con los ojos abiertos; yo le entregué una mirada confundida. Hasta ese instante no me había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas sonrosadas. Solo cuando desembocaron en mi boca semi abierta fui consciente del sabor salado de estas y de mi idiotez.

No pude fingir más. La respiración empezó a fallarme y me sentí ansioso, ya no podía estar sentado y engañarme con que esta noticia no me provocaba un fuerte dolor en el corazón. Me pare de mi asiento sobresaltado, causando que la silla cayera de golpe. Ello alertó a Erwin, quien se acercó a mí y por primera vez me miró a los ojos, sin miedo.

Tenía los mismos ojos seguros con los que me rescató aquel día. Ahora con un simple y a la vez complejo agregado: estos me amaban y le dolía verme así. Pero en el corazón de uno no sé manda. Es curioso, como llegamos a esto. Ahora, aferrándome a sus brazos como sí mi vida dependiera de ello, recordé un poco de aquel día agridulce en el que conocí a Eren Jaeger.

Él me lo dijo fuerte y claro, la primera vez.

"No te encariñes conmigo" soltó pisando su cigarrillo y soltando humo de su boca "que sólo soy un robot programado en esta injusticia estructural"

"Te odio" le dije con puro veneno y odio, tirado en el suelo, pese a que hace unos segundos me había salvado de entrar a la cámara de gas. Él volvió a dirigir su mirada penetrante a mí que me incómodo un poco. Debido a que nadie me había mirado desde hace mucho como su igual y más que todo, como si fuera una persona, que siente y que vive. A continuación, ladeando un poco la cabeza, mostró una cara de ingenuidad. Como si fuera inverosímil lo que acababa de decir. Levantó los hombros.

"Pero dejarás de hacerlo" dijo con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, tomando su tacita de té, la cual descansaba en su mesita de noche. Antes de tomar el primer sorbo agregó "…Nadie quién me haya conocido verdaderamente me ha odiado, salvo tal vez los judíos…"

Mantuve los dientes apretados ante la alusión. Mis palmas comenzaron a padecer por el contacto con mis uñas, apretadas contra ellas. Quería llorar, pero estaba tan deshidratado que ya no podía. Lo único que me quedaba era yo mismo y eso no la iba a perder.

Nunca.

"Púdrete" le escupí luego del monólogo en mi mente, con más energía. Él rió ante esa declaración de guerra y falta de respeto contra su persona y me mandó una mirada un tanto extraña. A continuación, su mirada se posó en mi mejilla golpeada y contra toda lógica la acarició. Una descarga avivó mis reflejos muertos, haciéndome sentir por primera vez vivo. Instantáneamente, le golpeé la mano. Eso, sin embargo, no ocasionó que en él se generara algún ápice de enojo. En cambio, sonrió.

"Levi Ackerman, ¿A qué te has estado aferrando que no han logrado destruir a la persona que llevas dentro?"

A la vida, respondí en mi mente, conmocionado por qué conociera mi nombre. No me di cuenta; pero en fondo, agradecía egoístamente que me haya salvado de morir porque no quería hacerlo. No todavía.

Aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, sí iba a morir, quería que fuera viviendo dignamente. Nunca nadie muere con dignidad, eso solo un tonto lo creería. De alguna forma, pensé que Eren Jaeger también lo sabía.

Desde ahí me volví un conocido con ganas de conocer para Eren Jaeger.

Así nos conocimos. Prefiero no contar por qué razón este me había salvado de una muerte inminente o porque me tenía en su despacho, a mí, a un judío. Actualmente, ya no importa. Habría tenido algo de sentido recordarlo antes pero en este momento, hacerlo sería una gran amargura para mí.

Deje de aferrarme a Erwin cuando pude tomar para del control de mi cuerpo y de mis pensamientos. Smith no solo venía para chismosearme que habían atrapado, después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, a Eren Jaeger, tenía la desagradable sensación de que por algo más. Me miro serio.

"Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirlo pero…"

"Habla" suspiró.

"Bien. Pixis quiere que estés en el juicio"

Sí, en definitiva, odiaba a veces tener la razón. Esto iba ser desagradable.

* * *

Nota: La razón por la que lo subo es porque, no sé, me despertaron esas ganas por la shipp que estaban muertas desde hace mucho. Tal vez haga una continuación, eso depende de ustedes más que nada :) Así que dejen sus comentarios de que les pareció :D y así, por el momento lo dejo como complete.

Un pequeño escrito lleno de misterios que fácilmente se resuelven buscando la película Hannah Arendt ya que es una adaptación de ello y de su bio pues hace mucho me obsesioné con esa mujer (de ahí el escrito)

No sigo más. ¡Muchas Gracias por leer!

 **Girl Anywhere.**


End file.
